The Theory
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Jack's always had a theory about death and now he's stuck in Bon Temps, Jack tries to find a way to ease his nightmares and meets the redheaded vampire that makes him wonder if there are some theories that are worth proving.


The Theory

True Blood

Four Brothers

Jessica Hamby

Jack Mercer

Crossover

fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers or True Blood. All is fiction. Rights to the original owners & creators.**

**Note:** This assumes that the FB story happens during season 4 of TB. This will completely ignore the Hoyt & Jason relationships.

* * *

Chapter One: Expired in Goreville

Jessica walked out of Fangtastia and looked up at the sky. Three in the morning, nothing but stars in the sky, and the sound of crickets filling the void. There was still time before sunrise but she didn't want to be anywhere: not Fangtasia, not home, not anywhere. She just wanted to find a nice clearing, lay down, and watch the sky. Slowly, Jessica crossed the street and began walking East of Fangtasia. The roads were empty and there was no life in sight.

The short lived peace and quiet faded as the sound of an engine came up behind her. She turned slightly as the headlights turned off and the engine slowed. She sniffed the air and could smell the distinct smell of her own kind. The grass creaked behind her and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked turning around and being slapped instantly with a silver plated chain. "SHIT," she screamed, trying to cover up her face, and glaring at her attacker.

Jessica tried to fight as a thick silver chain was wrapped around her. Jessica cursed as the silver dug in and melted her skin. Even though there was only two humans attacking her, with the chains keeping her down, she couldn't fight back. Defenseless, Jessica let them drag her away. Blood tore down her cheeks as they tossed her down into a bed of brush just off the street.

The roaring of an entire approached and two men moved apart. "Go see who it is," one grunted. Jessica screamed out in pain, unsure if the person coming could hear her or even be of any use but she prayed they could help. The roaring stopped as a loud crash of metal on cement was heard.

Her aggressor that had left to see what was going, ran back, and tried to pull on his partner. "We need to get out of here, quick," he screamed as the brush behind them cracked.

"Hey. I know you're over here. I figured you might have some car troubles and came to see if you needed help?" the voice echoed through the leaves.

"HELP ME," Jessica tried to scream. Her attackers quickly started to beat on her but it was too late-he had already heard her cries and was running towards them.

"Hey, get off of her!" he screamed, running forward and knocking over the two men attacking her. "I said get off of her!" He ducked as one of them tried to hit him but he quickly managed to throw down down the attacker. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to her. "Jesus Christ, what did they do to you?" He wiped off the blood from her face and removed the chains. "Holy fuck, they did a number on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to feed," she said, slowing getting up.

He held her up and wiped off more of the blood running down her cheeks. "We need to get you to the hospital and fast."

"No, no, just need to go to Sookie's. She can help me," she said, standing as gracefully as she could.

He finally sat back took off his helmet, shaking his hair loosely to fix the matted mess. "Well, where would she be?"

"At Merlott's probably." She looked away from him and saw the motorcycle that was flung to the ground in his posthaste to help her. "What are you? A superhero or something?"

He shook his head as he picked up his bike. "Or something," he shrugged. "Where's this Merlott's place?" he asked, turning around and finding nothing but empty space behind him. He shook his head and rubbed his temple. He was clearly too tired to even think and was starting to imagine things. He rode back to the hotel and went straight up to the room to find his friends sitting around, bottles in their hands.

"Where you been? You look like shit."

He nodded sarcastically, threw down his helmet, and stripped off his jacket. "Been to whatever the hell this place is. I black outed and wrecked in Shervport."

"You what? You alright, man?"

"Yeah, totally fine. Travis, where can I get one of those? You left me one, didn't you?"

His blond friend scratched his head and motioned to the bathroom. "We are using the tub as a cooler. We did get you a bottle of jack and it's just waiting for you to get home and swallow her all up."

"Have you guys heard the locals talk about a place called Merlott's?" he asked, crossing the room to the bathroom and quickly grabbing the chilled bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What the hell is that?"

"No idea. I was hoping you guys knew."

"Nah, man, but I heard about this vampire themed club called Fangastia. Did you go by there, Jackieboy?" Travis asked, clicking glass with him.

"Yessir, it's pretty creepy. Everyone in there dresses goth but I have to admit, those girls are hot. Their strippers are insane."

"They open for bookings? We're stuck here for awhile. Might as well do something."

"Yeah, tomorrow at eleven."

"Damn, already booked it and everything, huh? No wonder your mama loves you so much."

Jack glared and took a swig. "Get the fuck out of my room, you fucking faggot gangbangers!" The group glared at him as they slowly fled the room. Jack laid down and let the bottle rest on his pillow.

Morning came and morning went as Jack laid completely passed out with a now half empty bottle of Jack Daniels cuddled into his arms. Banging started on his door at four that afternoon and he rolled over, shielding his eyes from the little light that came through the blinds. "Fuck you, hold on, jesus," he cursed, pulling up his boxers from the floor and stumbling towards the door. "What the fuck do you want, Josh? It's like five am!"

The brunette walked in the door and looked around at the mess. "Actually it's about four. I found out where that Merlott place is. Apparently it's the local dinner just outside of town. It's in the middle of bumfuck, apparently. Dude, what the fuck happened after we left? It looks like a hurricane came through here and..ah…" he coughed, "your boxers are only one leg."

Jack looked down and rubbed his face. "I don't fucking know. What are you talking about a dinner for?"

Josh exhaled. "You came in last night mumbling about it. So, I did this crazy thing called google search to find out what the fuck you were talking about." He leaned forward and looked at Jack's face. "You gonna be alright to play tonight?"

"Tonight? Ah…yeah. I'll just take a shower. I'll talk to you guys in a little bit." Jack turned and walked back, grabbing his bottle of whiskey and heading to the bathroom. "Hey," he said turning back, "while you're here, make yourself useful and clean up this mess."

"Is there anything left in the tub?"

"In the tub?" Jack walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light. "Fuck, dude, there's like twenty bottles of Bud left."

"Just go to my room and shower. I'll fucking clean up because you're a slob."

Jack shrugged as he walked back into the main room and took Josh's keys. "But I get laid so it evens out."

It was nearing nine before Jack was ready to leave the hotel. His head was still hurting from crashing and the vibrations that the whiskey gave him, only made him feel a little lighter with every swallow. He couldn't do anything about it though. He made plans for The Spares and knew that they weren't going to let him out of it just for being a little hung over.

They walked into the strange dinner, instantly receiving looks of every kind, and sat down. Jack looked around at the natives. They were looking at him like he was unholy. "I guess they don't get visitors much," he said looking back at the menu.

"Hi, welcome to Merlott's. How can I help you tonight?"

Jack looked up at the red head. She was freshfaced with smooth skin and chilling ice blue eyes. "Just a round of Jack."

"Okay, round of Jack, I can do that." She nodded with the pencil and pad still her hand, not even moving.

Jack lowered his head as he looked at her, expecting her to move. "That's all we need," he said finally.

"Oh, right, okay, coming right up," she said quickly as she walked away in digest of herself for staying so long. Something about him just made her want to stay and bask in his scent. She leaned on the bar as Sam prepared and handled her the shots. "Hey, Sam, does he look familiar?"

Sam shrugged as he passed her a tray full of five shots. "Yeah, sure, he doesn't look like a regular. He might be with that group that's stuck here in town. They need a spare or something but don't have one. I don't know. You could ask Arlene, she'd know."

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Jess said picking up the tray and bringing it to the table and setting it down. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one thing," Jack croaked. "You gonna be at our show later?"

"What show?"

"Well since we're stuck in town, we're thinking about having a little show. You should come."

"Oh yeah? Well…I guess I could think about it," she teased, suddenly finding herself with her fingers twisting in her hair.

He nodded, as everyone took a shot at the table. He looked up at her as she walked away.

* * *

_This is the extended version of "Baby, Don't Cry". Had it not been for Jessi & Kat, I wouldn't have extended this and made this full on. Thank you, guys, for the encouragement._

_mercer lives_


End file.
